falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mole rat (Fallout 3)
Mole rats are creatures found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Mole rats are mutated rodents that are much larger than their pre-War ancestors. They have survived as a species by burrowing underground where the soil protected them from direct nuclear explosions. However, they were still greatly mutated by the subsequent radioactive fallout, increasing their size as well as their viciousness. A number of people in the wastes have been known to train them and keep them as pets. Characteristics Biology While considerably larger than their pre-War ancestors, mole rats exhibit no signs of increased intelligence. Their incisors show increased enamel and dentin growth, making them razor sharp. In addition to increased aggressiveness, they are also highly resistant to pain. They are generally found in packs of three to four, but are occasionally encountered in pairs or even by themselves. They are often witnessed standing on their hind legs and sniffing the air, allowing them to smell any approaching predators. They occasionally scratch at the ground, attempting to dig a burrow. Gameplay attributes Mole rats are very aggressive, but may retreat if severely outmatched. They fight for their food by biting at their prey with their large incisors. When attacking, mole rats charge towards their opponents and have a long melee range, with the ability to lunge several feet towards their opponent. Mole rats are usually hostile unless the Lone Wanderer has the Animal Friend perk; they will fight alongside the Lone Wanderer in battle if they have the second rank of the Animal Friend perk. Variants Mole rat |level =3 |perception =3 |hp =40 |dr =0 |aggression =2 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (15 ) |attack2 = |items =* Mole rat meat }} Notable mole rats * Pumpkin Notes * Moira Brown noted in her computer terminal that mole rats can be domesticated, but only after de-clawing, de-teething, and a lobotomy,Megaton terminal entries#Can Mole-Rats be domesticated? although Pumpkin seems to disprove this. * A group of raiders can be found hosting mole rat races on the mole rat race track. * Though mole rat pups can be found in the Mojave Wasteland, none appear in the Capital Wasteland. * When a mole rat is hit by the repellent stick, its head will explode after approximately three seconds, regardless of where the hit is made on its body. A second hit makes it blow up immediately. * Several mole rat decorations can be found throughout the wasteland. For example, a mole rat skin rug can be found on the Duchess Gambit. * Mole rat meat is dropped once a mole rat is killed. When combined with wonderglue, this item can be used to create mole rat wonder meat. * A single dart from the dart gun can kill a mole rat within three seconds due to the extended poison damage. A giant mole rat, a very large mutation of the mole rat, capable of carrying a human was designed by Adam Adamowicz, but never made it into the game. Appearances Mole rats appear in Fallout 3. Sounds * Mole rat attack noicon Gallery MoleratCA1.jpg|Mole rat concept art by Adam Adamowicz MoleratCA2.jpg MoleratCA3.jpg Meat.png|Mole rat meat FO3 yao guai meat.png|Mole rat wonder meat Mole_rat_rug.jpg|Mole rat rug on the Duchess Gambit Pumpkin FO3.jpg|Ryan Brigg's mole rat pet, Pumpkin Big mole rat in the RobCo Facility.jpg|Big mole rat in the RobCo facility (1.25 times normal size) GiantMoleratCA1.jpg| Giant mole rat with a human rider concept GiantMoleratCA2.jpg| Giant mole rat concept Category:Fallout 3 creatures Category:Mole rats de:Maulwurfsratte (Fallout 3) es:Rata topo (Fallout 3) ru:Кротокрыс (Fallout 3)